vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115990-what-is-the-first-thing-you-will-do-when-megaservers-go-live
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Did this on Stormtalon, exiles aren't very friendly to chuas. I can see why the Dominion wants them off Nexus. | |} ---- lol you're funny | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Feedback : Chua cannot connect ! ducks to avoid the second shoe. | |} ---- You! You should not be here! "Script by script, the Megaserver commeth." but commeth soon enough, it does not! In all seriousness, I am eager to see Thayd being alive again :D | |} ---- ---- You don't think I'm actually running the scripts do you? While I am technically inclined, I'm still management. For this level of script juju I leave it to the experts on the team :) There will be a bunch of waiting for me too today.... actually let's hope there is a lot of waiting for me, because if I'm heavily involved that means something Went Boom™. | |} ---- Chua innocent if goes boom! Cougar able to reveal little secret and tell if still on schedule? | |} ---- Probably not the right thread for that, this is a fun thread :) | |} ---- ---- No of course not, but if things go KAPOW!, you're the prime target for all the potential negative flack :( Let us hope that nothing goes supernova! ...except for players who level up. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Potentially get that foot out of your mouth... | |} ---- ---- ---- All right, 2 teams if we are lucky. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If I get there first I'll sell it to you for a Granite Cap from Malgrave Trail... I mean, what? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hi, my name is Nephele _______, and I play on Teh Etnity. No, really, that's the name of the server :D | |} ---- ---- There's no "the" because... no idea. The character is "The Entity" but the server is just Entity. I've been making last minute pleas to fix it but I guess we'll see come up time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Full name resets on all characters from what i heard. | |} ---- ---- ---- All characters must be renamed from a single word name, to a two word name. You only get to keep your first name if it happens to be one of the two words in your new name. | |} ---- This is probably the first time in history for a Chua to say this but... NO BOOMS. None. Zero. Not good day for science. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nope, only the full name will be "locked" once you name your character. So if you go with "Duchess Morgana", someone else could create "Duchess Kate" or "Lady Morgana" ....If I'm not mistaken, but I'm pretty that's what was said. | |} ---- ---- ---- lol, ditto, and log on! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not a last name. Your name will just consists of 2 words. Both words always appear on screen, and you cannot hide either one, and neither can anyone else. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well... yeah. That's only one name, you need to separate it into two. | |} ---- ---- >.> John Smith? Names don't randomly sample from the lexicon, which is why so few of us have awesome names like Throatwarbler Mangrove. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sorry, but I can't resist... it's Flintstone, with a t. ;) (well, two t's, actually.) | |} ---- ---- About 5 mins ago, I realized I never cleaned my kitchen today, which was the only thing on my list of things to do today (besides, the regular junk I do taking care of my kids). I kinda felt like a failure. Then I saw Cougar say he was able to log into the Megaservers, and I felt alot better. | |} ---- John Smith reeks of uncreativity. Also common names may not randomly sample but nicknames sure could. If we take the world of superheros for example...Bruce Wayne aka Batman etc etc EDIT: btw, will you be using Throatwarbler Mangrove? If not do you mind if I do? lol that is one helluva name! | |} ---- ---- ---- That makes sense! :P | |} ---- ---- Go for it. :) I can't take credit for it anyway--it's a Monty Python reference and I got the spelling wrong. D'oh! The full quote (according to Wikipedia at least) is: "It's spelt 'Raymond Luxury-Yacht', but it's pronounced 'Throatwobbler Mangrove'." | |} ----